Etihw
Etihw (エティーウ) is a character of the RPG,'' The Gray Garden. They are the God of the Gray Garden. They enjoy teasing Kcalb and slacking off. Appearance Etihw has short black hair, reaching just below their neck, their fringes slightly longer, reaching their shoulders. Three diamonds can be seen adorning either side of their head, just like a headband. In a similar fashion, white diamonds also float around Etihw. They wear a long grey dress that reaches past their feet, accented with white diamonds. On the front of the dress is a big white cross design. Etihw also wears a pure white cloak, the inside also decorated with white diamonds. Their eyes are a greyish black, always having a calm and collected look. In the April Fools game Mogeko released, Etihw is portrayed with a more masculine look. Their hair is even shorter, with their bangs covering their left eye. They wear a white collared shirt with a light grey vest, topped off with a gray hoodie. They are also shown to wear grey baggy pants and grey shoes. Their hair ornaments stay the same. Personality Etihw is depicted to have a calm, collected personality. After making peace with the demons, they developed a lazy and laidback persona, preferring to take a nap than to move around. They are also shown to be playful and flirty to Kcalb and isn't embarrassed to show their feelings to the shy devil. Even though they are the god of their world, Etihw is easygoing with the people that live in it, not minding Yosafire and the others addressing them informally and visiting their castle whenever Yosafire and her friends please. Etihw had a very sheltered upbringing in their own world and despite the past war they had, they are not aware of cruelty, negativity and brutality of other world as well as they are naive to many concepts such as sex, this leads them to often depend upon Kcalb for knowledge about foreign topics despite themself being the older of the two. They have somewhat child like state of mind and despite being older than Kcalb, they are shown to have trouble dealing with situations they might have never faced before personally due to their status as God of their world, such as not being able to deal with torture, kidnapped or being held captive. Despite their easygoing demeanor, when angered, Etihw can be quite scary and intimidating, becoming serious and threatening like their colder persona during the past war with Kcalb. Relationship *Kcalb - Ethiw's love interest. They like teasing him but they really do love him and aren't afraid to show their feelings to him. Kcalb usually reacts with embarrassment to their affection. *Wodahs - Etihw has an amicable, brotherly relationship with Wodahs. At a point in the game, Etihw revealed that Wodahs was the one who talked them round into "waking up" and making peace with Kcalb and the demons. Wodahs looks after Kcalb and Etihw rather like a caretaker, as implied during the hot pot bonus video post-game and various illustrations by Mogeko. Trivia *Back when Etihw and Kcalb were still at war, they used to have longer hair, reaching their ankles. Their eyes also held a stoic and emotionless look. *Their name is "White" spelled backwards. *Etihw appears on a TV on the waiting room of the hospital in Mogeko's first game, Mogeko Castle. *Etihw is not familiar with Gods of other world such as Siralos, shown meeting him for first time, unlike Kcalb, who seems to be familiar with most Devils like Satanick and Reficul. Gallery Etihw Introduction.png|Etihw's introduction portrait. Wiki-background|Kcalb and Etihw standing next to each other. God.png|"Want to try me?" I'm Sorry.png|Etihw sitting on the ground. I'm Sorry2.png|Etihw sitting in a white area. I'm Sorry3.png|Etihw holding shattered stones. I'm Sorry4.png|Etihw holding shattered stones, again. I'm Sorry5.png|Etihw's silhouette. I'm Sorry6.png|Etihw's silhouette, with their eyes halfway open. Crying.png|Etihw's silhouette, while crying. Thank you.png|End Game Card. Fem!KcalbxMale!Etihw (Squeeze~).png|"Squeeze~ ♪ "'' Monochrome.png|Etihw and Kcalb, with Ater and Arbus. War Etihw.png|Etihw during the war. War Etihw and Kcalb.png|Black and White. M424.png M408.png Etihw_And_Kcalb_2015.png|Kcalb holding Etihw. 1061.png 260.png|''Ohohoho~'' 2L0V9MC.png|''Stoic'' 518.png|''God and Devil at peace'' 614.png|''Hotpot at Blacblack Castle'' 1054.png|''Etihw lying on the floor'' m291.png|''White and Black'' HuEHUE.png Memo2013 226.jpg|''The Gods'' Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Gray World Category:Blancblack Castle